Interview
by Poivron-san
Summary: Les Perfect Four regagnent leurs domiciles. Herman supporte la perte de son bras droit, Lawrence entame une vie d'ermite au fin fond de sa propriété, Gregory n'ose plus sortir de chez lui, et Edgar recolle les morceaux tant bien que mal. Néanmoins, de temps à autres, il arrive même aux plus grands de devoir compter sur le soutien d'un proche. Edgar est de ceux-là.


- Monsieur Redmond, je tiens à vous informer que toutes les questions que je vais vous poser dans les prochaines heures sont purement personnelles et indiscrètes. Si je suis ici, c'est pour noter mot pour mot chacune de vos réponses. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais si vous le préférez, vous pouvez encore partir. Je prétexterai une affaire importante qui vous a empêché de me rejoindre pour cette interview. Je sais que vous avez eu un quotidien difficile, ces derniers temps, et…

- Inutile d'aller plus loin, mon cher, coupa doucement l'ancien préfet de Scarlet Fox, Je suis ici de mon plein gré pour répondre de vive-voix à toutes les questions qui m'ont été posées ces derniers temps, et auxquelles j'ai toujours été dans l'incapacité de répondre. Mon silence ravirait trop de rivaux de ma famille pour que je me permette de faire faux-bon à la presse au dernier instant.

Le journaliste, un jeune homme à l'air anxieux mais au regard vif, feuilleta pour la énième fois une pile de feuilles couvertes de notes rédigées en différentes ancres. Edgar la fixa d'un coup d'œil perplexe, se remémorant son temps passé, où, lui aussi, il avait eu à remplir mille-et-un formulaires pour l'entretien du Weston College. Cette période, pensa-t-il, ne remontait qu'à quelques mois seulement, et avait pourtant vu les agréables souvenirs qu'elle avait engendrés remplacés par de nouveaux, bien moins agréables et beaucoup plus récents. A la suite du scandale qui avait éclaté à l'encontre des familles Redmond, Bluer, Greenhill, et Violet, les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient cessé d'être traqués par la police ou la presse, et n'avaient plus pendant un long moment songé à pointer le bout de leur nez hors du cocon familial, où, chaque jour, ils subissaient moult remontrances et reproches de la part de leurs aînés.

Edgar, de son propre avis, était celui qui s'en était le mieux sorti. Son oncle était venu de lui-même prendre sa défense lorsque le joug parental s'était fait des plus fermes, et, depuis son intervention, le blond avait obtenu une certaine liberté qui était non sans lui rappeler celle de sa scolarité : relative, et pourtant, bel et bien présente.

Celui qui, des trois préfets restant, avait eu à subir la plus grave des sentences, _aurait dû_ _être_ Herman. Ses parents étaient connus pour leur sévérité et leur droiture. Néanmoins, blessé peu de temps avant son renvoi, il se remettait encore du choc que lui avait fait subir Derreck Arden lors de son retour parmi les vivants. Supportant tant bien que mal la perte d'une bonne partie de son bras droit, il avait eu la chance d'être passablement ignoré, et presque pardonné par sa famille. Ce sacrifice lui avait au moins conféré l'impression de ne plus rien devoir à qui que ce soit, et il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait ne pas regretter d'avoir tué le fils Arden.

Lawrence avait, quant-à lui, reçu la ferme interdiction de quitter le manoir des Bluer. Une punition point trop embarrassante, lorsque l'on savait qu'aux rares occasions où il y était, du temps où il était encore préfet, il n'allait jamais plus loin que le bout de leur allée.

Violet était de loin celui à avoir subi le plus de retombées suite à cette macabre affaire. Il était celui qui, des ancien _Perfect Four, _avait été le plus harcelé après son renvoi du Weston College. Chaque jour, parfois même chaque nuit, différents agents de police, journalistes, commères, venaient sonner à la porte des Violet, pour prendre des nouvelles du premier de leur fils. Des nouvelles, oui. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à ce que ses domestiques leur révèlent en avant première un nouveau meurtre commis de sa main. Alors qu'au fond, il n'avait pris part à l'affaire que par égard pour ses amis. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne, qu'importe combien elle l'avait mérité. Car, il le pensait sincèrement, personne ne méritait de mourir de la sorte. Aussi mesquin, détestable, égocentrique, et menteur, ait pu être Derreck Arden, jamais il n'avait réellement demandé à payer de cette façon pour tous ses crimes. Il méritait une sanction, certes. Mais pas la mort. Et pas une mort aussi sale et irrespectueuse. Elle était une antithèse de l'art.

Si, ce jour-là, Edgar prenait part à une interview qui serait bientôt publiée dans tous les journaux de Londres, c'était parce qu'il y avait été invité, et que, malgré le refus de ses parents de le laisser s'y rendre, il avait fugué habilement le temps d'un après-midi, aidé de chaque majordome et femme de chambre de la maison.

La veille au soir, il leur avait présenté ses projets.

Redorer le blason des Redmond, en donnant à la presse ce qu'elle voulait, tout en défendant son honneur, celui de sa famille, et, pour finir, celui de ses camarades de galère. Herman ne pouvait pas sortir, son état étant toujours trop critique, Lawrence refusait – et n'était pas en position – d'accepter cette convocation, et Gregory craignait le regard de la foule sur son passage, lorsqu'il traverserait les rues de la ville pour se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Ainsi, Edgar avait été le seul à gratifier de sa présence le journaliste qui leur avait à chacun envoyé une invitation pour cette fameuse interview, et, de ce fait, allait parler en leurs quatre noms, sans mentir, en restant courtois et franc.

- Bien… murmura le journaliste en remettant sa paperasse en ordre, Parfait… Alors, monsieur Redmond, sauf votre respect, toutes les questions courant sur votre compte et celui de vos amis… Sont-elles vraies… ?

Edgar avait déjà préparé cette question, déjà sûr une semaine auparavant qu'elle lui serait posée. Il croisa les jambes avec une grâce peu commune chez un homme, et, après s'être raclé la gorge, toujours emprunt de cette même superbe, il entreprit de répondre.

- Tout ce qui a été dit à mon propos, celui d'Herman, de Lawrence, ou de Gregory, est véridique, je tiens à l'annoncer haut et fort. Je veux que vous compreniez que sans que cela soit une fierté, nous ne rougissons pas de notre acte. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, quelqu'un s'en serait chargé dans quelques années, tout au plus.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? poursuivit l'homme, perplexe.

- Derreck Arden n'était pas aussi parfait que nous le pensions tous, nous aussi, lors de notre première rencontre. (Edgar fronça légèrement les sourcils et prit un ton plus grave) Il avait tout de l'élève modèle, et savait mélanger à merveille chacune de ses qualités qui saillaient aussi bien à chacune de nos quatre maisons. Il était cultivé, brillant dans les sports, poète invétéré, et descendant d'une lignée de la grande noblesse. Choisir à son arrivée lequel de nos dortoirs l'accepterait s'était avéré être un véritable casse-têtes. Aussi, après avoir connu un Derreck aussi merveilleux pendant de longs mois, nous avons été quelque peu… troublés, de découvrir que ses qualités étaient en réalité un trompe-l'œil. Ses notes lui venaient d'élèves de la Blue House, qu'il torturait la nuit pour quérir le fruit de leur dur labeur. Comment tolérer une chose pareille, au Weston College ? Mon cher ami, Herman Greenhill, très à cheval sur le code de l'honneur, est, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, celui qui a porté le premier coup.

Edgar marqua une pose pour reprendre sa respiration. Bien qu'il se refusait à trop le montrer, il était tout de même troublé et gêné. Jamais avant ce jour ses habits de préfet ne lui avaient autant manqué. Il souffla, calma les battements compulsifs de son cœur, et reprit là où il en était resté.

- Ce que les autorités ont dû penser bon de taire est le fait que nous n'avons pas agi par cruauté. Herman a agi sous le coup de l'émotion, par impulsivité, et nous l'avons suivi et rejoint dans son crime par solidarité. Pour vous, mon cher, nous sommes peut-être les pires monstres que la Terre n'ait jamais portés, mais pensez bien que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si le descendant des Arden n'avait pas été, lui, en réalité, un fils de la racaille. Si le sang qui coule dans ses veines est noble, c'est bien la seule preuve de son appartenance à la famille Arden. Lorsque l'on connaît son véritable visage, il est impossible de penser autrement.

Il acheva son explication d'un petit sourire convenu et se repositionna dans le fond de son fauteuil de velours rouge, une jambe posée perpendiculairement sur l'autre. Le journaliste griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur son carnet et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Bien… Maintenant… Pensez-vous – et par « vous », j'entends l'ensemble des anciens _Perfect Four_ – que vous pourrez passer le reste de votre vie sans être hantés par le souvenir de Derreck Arden ?

Sur le coup, Edgar faillit éclater de rire, mais devant l'air presque grave de son vis-à-vis, il l'étouffa derrière une main à moitié close.

- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, je ne fais qu'empirer mon cas, je suppose, à paraître aussi hautain devant une personne qui pourrait finalement m'aider à me sortir du bourbier dans lequel je suis coincé depuis plusieurs semaines ! Si je ris, c'est que, vous vous en doutez, j'ai mes raisons. Pour vous transmettre mon point de vue sur la question, je vais vous demander une chose, une seule. (Son regard écarlate se fit perçant, et son rire s'éteignit pour de bon lorsque son sourire se fendit en un rictus) Que penseriez-vous, si vous étiez à ma place ? Si vous aviez tué une personne absolument détestable, qui, après s'être moqué de vous pendant des mois, avait décidé de vous trahir, auriez-vous des remords ? Et je ne veux pas vous entendre dire que tuer est mal. Tuer est mal, je le sais déjà, on n'a cessé de me le répéter. Ce que je veux dire est… Seriez-vous vraiment désolé que cette personne soit morte, que cela se soit fait de votre main ou non… Hm… ?

Le journaliste parut décontenancé devant la question de son invité. Il chercha ses mots un instant, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur une phrase coordonnée. Finalement, il se résigna, posa ses papiers, et revint vers Edgar.

- Vous savez quoi, monsieur ? Je pense que vous avez eu raison. Vos méthodes étaient sans doute un poil trop drastiques, mais votre cause était noble. Et pour vous montrer mon appui, j'écrirai dans mon article ce que les gens veulent lire. Quelque chose qui vous permettra de vous distinguer une nouvelle fois sans vous mettre à dos la population entière, et qui vous fera passer pour des victimes, et non des fautifs, vous et vos amis.

Edgar haussa à peine les sourcils et se contenta de demander posément.

- Pourquoi cet élan de bonté ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes devant le meurtrier de Derreck Arden. Je méritais la mort, je n'ai eu qu'un renvoi. Alors, sincèrement, mon brave… Pourquoi ?

- Cette erreur que vous avez commise n'est pas propre qu'à votre cas. Et je vous admire beaucoup, monsieur Redmond, pour assumer à ce point le poids d'un crime qui a remis en question jusqu'à votre place dans la société anglaise. Je présume que vous préférez utiliser vos dernières ressources – c'est-à-dire votre culot et votre courage – pour gagner le cœur de la population, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela suffise. Et vous non-plus. Mais vous le tentez quand-même, et c'est admirable. Aussi, je pense bon de vous rendre la place qui vous revient, en échange de quoi vous répondrez à quelques questions supplémentaires qui satisferont ma propre curiosité.

Edgar trouvait le marché intéressant et n'était plus à ça près de faire disparaître l'honneur des Redmond. Pour cette seule et unique raison qui le navrait tout de même à moitié, il accepta et fit signe au journaliste de lui soumettre son interrogatoire.

- Parfait, monsieur. Alors… Première question. Je me demandais… Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous les héritiers Violet, Greenhill, et Bluer ?

- Nous sommes arrivés ensemble au Weston College, et… Vous savez, entre tous les élèves d'une même génération, il y a cette complicité que l'on ne peut trouver entre deux amis de niveaux différents. Sans forcément lui avoir adressé la parole, je pouvais me sentir en totale harmonie avec l'un des dernière année de l'établissement, quelque soit son dortoir. Bien entendu, mon rang de préfet y était pour beaucoup. Mais il y a également des exceptions. Par exemple, il aurait été assez amusant pour moi de connaître un élève de Green Lion et un autre de Sapphire Owl qui ne se détestaient pas, malgré leur génération commune !

- Oh, il y a donc des hostilités au sein-même de l'établissement ? Entre les différentes maisons, donc ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui et non. Le Weston College compte quatre classe différentes. Lorsque l'on parle de l'une d'entre-elle, on peut l'apparenter à sa paire. En d'autres termes, si vous désirez quelque chose de plus concret, Green Lion a pour paire Sapphire Owl. Ils sont liés par leur rivalité de toujours, qui, par défaut, rapproche les élèves qui sont membres de l'un de ces deux dortoirs. Le mien… Je veux dire, Scarlet Fox, était le jumeau de Violet Wolf, puisque les deux autres dortoirs se confrontaient déjà l'un à l'autre. C'est ainsi que les amitiés et rivalités naissent, au Weston College. Tout dépend de sa classe. Les hostilités dont vous parlez n'en sont pas vraiment. Plus une sorte de… rivalité éternelle et incurable !

Il rit doucement en même temps que lui échappaient les derniers mots, et poussa ensuite un long soupir. Ressasser ces faits lui faisait soudain penser qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Gregory depuis de longs jours, et que les répliques courtes et monotones de son ami lui manquaient cruellement.

- D'ailleurs, pour en rester aux rapports entre dortoirs, comment étaient les relations entre vous, préfets ?

- Elles devaient être suffisamment bonnes pour que nous nous joignions à un crime que nous n'avions en aucun cas commis pour trois d'entre-nous.

Se rendant compte du cynisme de sa phrase, il approfondit son argumentation.

- Nous avons tout vécu ensemble depuis notre entrée en première année. Bien-sûr, qu'elles étaient bonnes. Les liens d'amitié qui nous unissaient étaient indéfectibles, à tel point que nous engager dans un meurtre que nous aurions pu éviter ne nous a pas fait plus hésiter que cela. Ce qui me dérange vraiment, c'est…

Edgar semblait avoir pensé cette dernière phrase, et elle devait lui avoir échappé tout haut. Il se stoppa net mais ne retira rien. Le journaliste haussa un sourcil.

- Hm, c'est… ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange vraiment ?

Edgar soupira et reprit avec lassitude.

- Gregory Violet…

- Oui, l'un des quatre préfets. Celui de Violet Wolf, me semble-t-il. Hé bien, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Gregory est celui qui subit le plus les conséquences de notre acte. Rien dans la distribution des rôles finaux n'a été décidé de manière égale ! Il est celui de nous-quatre qui déteste le plus les contacts avec le monde extérieur, alors pourquoi lui attribuer l'entière responsabilité du meurtre ?! (Edgar se leva subitement, et, sans crier gare, agrippa le journaliste par le col de sa chemise) Pourquoi diable faut-il toujours que la presse se mêle de tout ?! Il s'est joint à nous parce que je l'y ai encouragé, et aujourd'hui, il vit reclus dans sa chambre, tout juste bon à dessiner au fusain des portraits de Derreck ! Il ne le dit pas, mais il est rongé par les remords ! Alors qu'il est le plus innocent !

L'homme ne chercha pas à se débattre, et se contenta de prendre délicatement les poignets du Redmond pour l'inviter à le lâcher.

- Vous semblez tenir à lui et à sa santé mentale, remarqua-t-il au passage.

- Osez seulement dire que Gregory est dérangé et je vous plante mon poing entre les deux yeux, menaça Edgar en se rasseyant, l'air sombre

Le journaliste courba l'un de ses sourcils et questionna, amusé.

- Seriez-vous le genre d'ami extrêmement possessif, qui prend soin de son plus proche confident comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor ?

- Êtes-vous sot ? Gregory _est_ un trésor. Il est une véritable énigme de la nature. Partout où il va, tout n'est plus qu'art et contemplation. Sa façon d'être, sa façon de s'exprimer, c'est son art qui nous la transmet. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en restant à ses côtés lors de chaque récréation et interclasse, c'est celle-là !

- Hm, je vois… Il est donc un _très_ bon ami à vous, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que veut sous-tendre ce « _très_ » insistant. Nous sommes amis et proches depuis de longues années. Des trois préfets que j'ai fréquentés, il est celui avec qui je m'entends le mieux, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en rougir. Maintenant, si nous en avons fini…

Edgar salua son hôte de manière volatile et attrapa son haut-de-forme dans la continuité de ce mouvement. Déposant délicatement son caban en équilibre sur ses épaules, il saisit sa canne et déposa le chapeau sur le haut de son crâne, par-dessus une chevelure parfaitement dorée et sans un seul défaut apparent. Il prit la poignée de la porte en main, et, après un dernier « Merci de votre accueil, et davantage encore pour votre aimable marché ! », il tira le battant à lui et fit un pas vers l'extérieur.

L'air était doux et le soleil réconfortant, ce qui donna au Redmond l'occasion de traînasser quelques heures dans un parc à proximité. Le fait d'être en fugue temporaire ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, et il resta là, assis sur un banc à contempler les oiseaux, sans s'en lasser une seule seconde. Il avait déjà fait cela, par le passé, en compagnie de son cher ami, Gregory Violet. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé cette activité royalement barbante, lors de ses premières séances. Puis, au fil du temps, son intérêt pour la chose avait grandi, et il en était devenu un fervent pratiquant, à l'instar de Gregory.

Se remémorer ceci lui rappela cela. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il désirait parler au Violet, et, maintenant qu'il était dehors, son envie se fit plus forte encore. Telle une pulsion incontrôlable, elle le guida jusqu'au manoir de sa famille, situé en bordure de la ville, qu'il contempla du trottoir d'un air inspiré. Il se souvenait précisément à quelle fenêtre était située la chambre de Gregory, et ne craignait pas trop qu'il en ait changée depuis sa dernière visite. Il avait tant badigeonné les murs de sa peintures et le sol de son fusain que plus personne n'aurait pu vouloir le faire partir, ou même, plus fou encore, prendre sa place dans la pièce.

Edgar baissa les yeux un instant et chercha du regard un caillou suffisamment rond et léger pour pouvoir être lancé avec précision. Entre deux pavés, il en trouva quatre, qu'il saisit dans une main et soupesa rapidement. Il prit le premier entre le majeur et le pouce de sa main droite et visa la fenêtre de Gregory, située en haut à droite de la façade principale de l'imposant manoir.

Il manqua son objectif de peu de chose et serra le poing avec frustration. Il se saisit d'un deuxième caillou, qu'il fit doucement rouler dans sa main apte, avant de le lancer à son tour. Cette fois-ci, la fenêtre fut atteinte mais personne ne vint. Il réitéra son précédent exploit, jusqu'à ce que Gregory apparaisse finalement derrière l'un des carreaux de la vitre.

Fier de son coup, Edgar lui offrit l'un de ses sourires charmeurs qui, pour une obscure raison, troublaient toujours le jeune Violet. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, et se contenta d'ouvrir sa fenêtre sans rechigner. De sa voix monocorde, grave, et que le Redmond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver irrésistiblement suave, il lança.

- Edgar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je reviens de l'interview que le journaliste nous avait proposée à tous ! lança gaiement l'ancien préfet des Scarlet Fox.

- Oh. Je suppose que tu leur as fait croire ce qu'il fallait qu'ils croient, comme prévu ?

- Pas vraiment, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi ! Il faut absolument que je t'en parle en tête-à-tête, Gregory ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que j'escalade jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Le Violet écarquilla les yeux.

- Jusqu'à quel point peux-tu te montrer arrogant, Edgar ? Je ne suis pas certain que tu arrives jusqu'en haut, même avec une force égale à celle d'Herman. Et toi, je te signale que tu as encore tes deux bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas non-plus un idiot fini ! N'oublie pas que mes résultats sportifs étaient des plus honorables, et ce, même en comparaison avec ceux d'Herman ! Lui-même l'a dit !

- Edgar, je t'en _prie_, écoute-moi. Tu n'y arriveras pas, et j'ai bien assez eu d'ennuis ces derniers jours pour voir l'un de mes amis mourir en tentant d'escalader ma fenêtre… Le ridicule de la situation serait tel que personne ne prendrait cela au sérieux, et que je serais couvert de honte jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Edgar tacha d'ignorer les remarques désobligeantes de son camarde et sauta en douceur par-dessus la grille rouillée du domaine des Violet. Il atteignit bien assez vite – sous le regard de Gregory, à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et l'admiration – une prise qui semblait solide, située juste en dessous de la fenêtre visée, auquel il s'accrocha et commença à grimper. Le mur, ancien, était creusé par les âges, et son ascension n'en fut que plus facile. Il arriva finalement à quelques mètres de la chambre de son ami, prêt à crier victoire, quand le grincement du portail se fit entendre.

Edgar ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour ne pas se faire repérer. Lâcher prises. Il pouvait encore prier pour ne pas faire trop de bruit au moment de la réception, si tant est qu'il arrive à se réceptionner, mais, il devait y songer, ses chances de survie (ou en tout cas de s'en sortir indemne) étaient pratiquement nulles. Il ferma les yeux, pensa à sa famille, aux trois préfets, et laissa finalement ses mains glisser sur la pierre avant de les sentir la quitter totalement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était de se faire interrompre dans sa chute par les mains fébriles d'un Violet encore encapuchonné, qui n'avait pas hésité à sortir de moitié de sa chambre, en équilibre dans le vide, pour sauver la vie de l'un de ses plus proches amis. A peine eut-il assuré sa prise autour des poignets du Redmond que Gregory se projeta en arrière pour ne pas le suivre jusqu'au sol. Ils atterrirent douloureusement sur le parquet du brun, le Violet au sol, Edgar par-dessus lui, la tête littéralement écrasée contre son torse.

Préférant dissiper toute gêne à venir, le Redmond lança sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Alors, que préfères-tu, Gregory ? M'avoir par-dessus toi ou me voir te courtiser en escaladant le mur de ton manoir … ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edgar… soupira le Violet avec une indifférence feinte.

A quatre pattes, dominant l'ancien Violet Wolf de toute sa hauteur, Edgar remarqua combien la gêne de ce dernier allait croissante. Ses sourires charmeurs n'étaient rien comparés aux effets que cette position engendrait chez Gregory, et la rougeur de ses joues ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit il trouvait cette position terriblement embarrassante et voulait y mettre fin, soit il trouvait cette position terriblement embarrassante et s'imaginait par la suite différents scénarios en son for intérieur. Edgar le connaissait ainsi, ce qui expliquait probablement l'air absent qu'affichait le Violet au même instant. D'une caresse affective, Edgar balaya vers l'arrière la capuche qui masquait de moitié le visage de Gregory.

- Gregory, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ton visage était bien trop beau pour rester ainsi dans l'ombre ? Sais-tu seulement combien de cœurs tu pourrais gagner si tu y mettais un peu de bonne volonté ?

L'intéressé ne cilla pas, mais Edgar lut dans son regard qu'il voulait inexpressif que la seule personne dont il désirait réellement le cœur ne pourrait jamais le lui offrir. Aussi préféra-t-il se taire, se redresser de sur son ami, pour se diriger vers l'un des murs de la pièce où il prit appui, toujours assis. Gregory, en temps normal, aurait rabattu sa capuche pour aller se terrer dans un coin sombre, à réciter des psaumes étranges et au sens douteux. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il resta au centre de la chambre et le visage découvert, son teint pâle reflétant tel un miroir les derniers rayons du soleil qui commençait à décliner. Un instant, Edgar crut même le voir sourire, mais il mit ça sur le compte de l'escalade qui avait sans doute drainé ses forces et mis à mal son sens de la perception.

- Alors, raconte-moi, soupira le Violet en fixant le lointain que lui offrait la fenêtre.

- Figure-toi que le journaliste que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ne valait pas tous ceux qui sont venus te harceler. Il s'est montré fort sympathique à mon égard, même lorsque je me suis emporté à ton sujet !

- A mon sujet… ? répéta Gregory, d'une voix encore plus grave que d'accoutumer, qui, par un mauvais réflexe, eut tendance à donner des frissons incontrôlables et répétés au Redmond.

- J-… Oui… souffla Edgar, trop perdu dans la contemplation de son ami, Nous parlions des rapports que j'avais avec les anciens préfets, et…

Les lèvres pulpeuses et maquillées de Gregory, humidifiées après qu'il ait parlé, ne l'avaient jamais tant troublé. Il avait toujours vu Gregory comme un ami. Un bon, et même excellent ami, sur lequel il pouvait se reposer si besoin était, et qui pouvait se reposer sur lui s'il en éprouvait l'envie. Jamais rien d'autre qu'une bonne et franche amitié. Mais Edgar commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il était normal de vouloir à tout prix goûter aux lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il déglutit et s'en détourna aussitôt, lorsque son regard croisa celui du Violet.

Cela lui allait bien, tiens, de rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, lui qui plaisait tant aux femmes ! De surcroît, il trouvait étrange de rougir devant un homme. Pas seulement devant son meilleur ami. Devant un homme, tout simplement. Lui qui allait bientôt épouser une femme fraîchement choisie par ses parents, après des recherches minutieuses dans tout le pays, il se mettait à ressentir des sentiments semblables aux préludes de l'amour devant… un homme ? Non. Définitivement non. Il s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt. Il voyait Gregory très régulièrement depuis des années… Aurait-il fallu qu'il soit séparé de lui quelques semaines seulement pour qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose… ?

- Edgar… appela doucement le Violet en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

Le Redmond leva la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Gregory. _Oh, Dieu. Qu'ai-je fait… ? _songea le blond, alors même que trois heures plus tôt, il se pavanait dans un fauteuil de velours rouge où il paraissait inatteignable. Il hésita un instant à permettre à Gregory d'expérimenter son premier baiser, puis il réalisa combien cette pensée était égoïste. S'il le lui volait alors qu'une fille occupait déjà ses pensées, il n'aurait pas à escalader le mur une seconde fois pour quitter sa maison.

Il se détourna vivement de l'ex-Violet Wolf, aussi rouge que la jaquette qu'il arborait autrefois. Sa gorge était nouée et son ventre semblait sauter sur place. Il se sentait euphorique et à la fois horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Il savait que Gregory percevait son mal-être présent, comme lui-même savait toujours détecter celui de Gregory. Dans son esprit, les choses étaient claires et à là fois confuses. Rien ne concordait. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir pris autant de risques à monter à ce maudit mur si cela avait été pour détruire une amitié une fois arrivé en haut.

- G-Gregory… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, une main passant et repassant inlassablement dans ses cheveux, comme si cela allait le calmer.

- Tu bredouilles, Edgar, remarqua le Violet avec une voix dans laquelle le Redmond décela de l'étonnement.

Il soupira, amusé, se sentant sourire bêtement. Relevant une seconde fois le visage vers son ami – cette fois volontairement -, il rougit et demanda.

- Dis-moi, Gregory… Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu penses qu'un homme peut… aimer un autre homme… ?

Gregory réfléchit un instant mais répondit pratiquement sur le coup.

- Si une femme peut aimer un homme, et un homme aimer une femme, c'est que l'être humain est fait pour aimer. Et il n'y a donc pas de raison pour qu'un homme ne puisse pas aimer un autre homme… Est-ce que cela répond à ta question… ? Et, d'ailleurs… Pourquoi cette question si soudaine ?

- Je me demandais juste… mentit le Redmond sans croire lui-même une seule seconde qu'il était convainquant.

- Oh, fit simplement le Violet.

Il allait faire volte-face, et sans doute retourner se gorger de la lumière crépusculaire qu'offrait le mélange du soleil et de la lune à cette heure-ci, mais Edgar le retint par une épaule, passant son buste par-dessus elle, et sans attendre de réaction de la part de son ami, il s'appropria ses lèvres pour de bon. Le baiser, songea le blond après coup, avait eu quelque chose de brouillon, de désordonné, qui n'aurait jamais plu à Gregory s'il avait été question de son art. Néanmoins, il partagea de moitié cet art-ci avec le Redmond, et se garda de tout commentaire une fois l'instant fini.

Tout d'abord, le brun ne crut que difficilement à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Après tout, il s'agissait bel et bien de son plus proche confident, Edgar Redmond, un noble charismatique, neveu du bien connu Vicomte de Druitt. De plus, il était celui qui, d'eux deux, avait fait le premier pas. Un détail non-négligeable, que se remémorait inlassablement le Violet à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa langue frôler celle du Redmond, après, que, involontairement, sans doute emporté par un élan de romantisme resté tout ce temps enfoui en lui, il ait entrouvert les lèvres, invitant par ce biais le blond à faire de même.

Ils se déplacèrent ainsi, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Sans même rouvrir les yeux, Edgar trouva le loquet et la verrouilla. Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre. Chacun prenant l'un des battants, ils les rabattirent ensemble, puis posant une main sur la poignée dans un même mouvement, ils les verrouillèrent également dans une étonnante synchronisation.

Lorsqu'Edgar invita Gregory à s'allonger au sol, il en profita pour lui retirer sa cape. Avec un minimum de respect pour l'habit habituel du Violet, il la posa doucement sur le côté, afin qu'elle ne risque pas d'être froissée. Il le gratifia longuement de nombreux mais chastes baisers, avant qu'un _'' Courage !'' _ne glisse entre ses lèvres. A l'instant où Gregory rouvrit les yeux, le Redmond avait disparu. Il se sentit brisé et vide. Il eut un instant la crainte que tout n'ait été qu'un pur délire, et qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé de pareil entre lui et Edgar, mais voir la fenêtre ouverte, avec posée devant elle une rose aux airs familiers, eut tôt fait de rassurer le Violet.

Edgar avait encore une fugue à assurer. Ils pourraient se revoir une fois l'affaire close, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pour l'heure, Gregory sentait monter en lui une vague d'inspiration peu commune, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas trop rêver et de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Ils sont une source d'inspiration inépuisable. J'en suis moi-même étonnée.


End file.
